Weak Willed
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell's becomes possessed with a house making Holmes concerned about her safety.


I pushed Holmes along a lonely road in Grimpen. He glared at me as he walked over pushing me.

"Do not push me again." He said

I pushed him harder making him step back.

"I will push you if I want, Holmes!"

He walked back to me and I hit him in the shoulder. He pushed me making me fall to the ground. I stood stepping closer as Watson came between us placing his hands on our chest's to stop the fighting.

"You two are better than this!"

"Your right, Watson. Apologize." He said, looking at me.

"I am apologizing? For what?" I said

"You insulted me on the train." He said

"You started it by insulting me on the wire you sent me."

"I did no such thing!" He said

"I quote you; Russell, you are to come to the train and meet Watson and I. Your unimportant work can be put off. Don't be stupid. Come at once."

"What if I may ask is so insulting about that?"

"Unimportant and Stupid!" I said

"Russell, when it comes to a case I….."

"I don't want to hear it!" I said, walking past him and Watson.

Watson looked at him sighing as Holmes looked at him then he walked over to me.

"Russell."

"I swear Holmes say my name again and I will slap you!"

He stopped watching me walk on.

"Holmes, I wish you could find another way to get along with Mary."

Holmes watched him walk by him to catch up with me. I leaned up against a rock as we rested. Holmes looked over at me as Watson looked at a plant nearby. He walked over seeing me look at him.

"I have listened to you and I apologize."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Now if you wish to apologize to me."

"What I said was true."

"Then you are not apologizing?"

"No."

I walked past him, but he grasped my arm pulling me close to him.

"You called me a puny single minded man whose goal in life was to be boring. I think that deserves an apology."

"Holmes, if you want an apology then you will be waiting a long time."

He searched my eyes as I glared at him.

"Apologize."

"No, you order me around all the time like I am an animal and I am sick of it!"

"Are you saying you wish to terminate this partnership?"

"Yes." I said

"Then I release you." He said, pushing me away. "Go."

I backed up looking at him then I looked at Watson who stared at me. I backed up more then I turned running down the road. They both watched me in silence.

One year later I stood talking to a man on the street as Holmes walked by. He stopped turning looking over seeing me. I looked grown up in a blue dress and hat. The man I talked with was very handsome and smiled a lot talking to me.

Holmes stood still watching us then as the man walked away I turned seeing Holmes. Looking around I thought about just walking away, but he was standing there already. Slowly I walked over looking him up and down.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Miss. Russell." He said "I see you are becoming a favorite among some men here."

"If that is meant to be insulting Holmes then you are wasting your time. I am getting married soon to Lord Blackmore."

He stepped closer looking alarmed.

"Lord Blackmore?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Do you understand what danger you are in?"

I searched his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Blackmore is very dangerous. He killed three wives for their money."

"Holmes, his wives died in sickness and childbirth."

"He told you that."

"Yes, I really must go." I said, walking past.

"Russell?" He called

I turned looking at him.

"I know who he is and what he is capable of."

I sighed walking away.

An engagement party the next month was well under way as I greeted guest at my fiancé's mansion in London. I held Williams arm as people came through to the large ball room. They congratulated us as the music started playing. I looked over seeing Watson in a tuxedo walking over hugging me.

"Oh Mary, it is good to see you."

"You to." I said "Uncle John this is my fiancé William."

Watson and he shook hands talking.

"Lord Blackmore do you mind if I steal Mary a moment?"

"No, go right ahead." He said, taking my hand kissing it. I smiled walking with Watson to the hallway.

"Mary, Holmes is outside waiting to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him." I said

"Please Mary." He said, giving me a pathetic look.

"Oh, very well." I said, going. I went out looking around seeing him at the corner of the porch waiting. I walked over seeing him look over at me.

"Holmes, what do you want?"

He grabbed my arm leading me to the side of the house. I looked at him in the dim light hearing laughter inside.

"Well?"

"Russell, I would not dare interfere in your love life, but you must understand my concern for this union."

"He is not a bad man." I said

"Yes, he is."

I sighed watching him. He put his hands on my cheeks looking at me.

"Someday you will be alone with him perhaps on some hillside and he will push you over without a second thought." He said "I do not want to see that happen to you."

I searched his eyes reaching up touching his on my cheeks.

"You really are scared for me."

"Yes I am."

"Holmes, if I suspected danger I would never be with him."

"Somehow he has brainwashed you."

I moved closer kissing him then I moved back.

"I can't let you do this." He said

I looked at his lips moving over kissing him again. He let his hands go down to my waist as I let my arms fall to my sides. He moved back pulling me to him in a hug.

"Stop this before it is to late." He said

"I love him." I said

I made him let me go as I ran out to go inside. He sighed coming out seeing Watson standing looking at him gravely.

"She loves him." He said

"He has his claws in her." Watson said

William and I married going to his ancestral home in Scotland for the honeymoon. We were having a wonderful time and all Holmes concerns were forgotten. We walked hand in hand up a hill top where his grandfather was buried.

"What do you think?" He asked

"It's wonderful." I said, looking around. We walked up to the large rock that had his grandfather's name carved into it.

"This is where I will be buried." He said

"Perfect spot." I said

He pulled me to him nuzzling my neck as I smiled.

"Mary, I have been so happy."

"Me to. I hate to go back to London."

"Having you here now is such a wonderful gift. I wish it could last forever."

I kissed his cheek.

"It can if we move here."

"You would not like it after a month." He said, chuckling.

"I would to. The countryside and the house it's like a story."

He kissed me slowly then he looked past me at something. I turned seeing a man walking across the hill hunched over pulling a small cart.

"Who is that?" I asked

"One of the peddlers around here."

He took my hand walking on oblivious to the man with the cart watching us from behind a rock. That night I could not sleep as I got out of my bed walking to the window seeing a man standing with the moon behind him on the hill. I shivered looking at him. He was watching the house. I made my way to cupboard changing then I ran outside not seeing the man anymore. I ran to the hill going up with a torch and my gun looking around. I walked to the stone on the top not hearing or seeing a thing. Suddenly a strong man put his arm around me covering my mouth with his hand.

"You are to curious for your own good." Holmes said, behind me.

"Mmmm." I mumbled

"Now that you discovered me then I should explain myself. I am here to watch over you."

I made him let me go so I could turn facing him.

"Holmes, as you can see I am perfectly all right."

"Now yes."

I sighed looking at him.

"Leave this place." I said, leaving.

He watched me go without another word. The next day William had some work to day with the estate so I went out and walked around.

I was grabbed violently screaming I kicked my attacker, but it didn't stop him. I turned seeing William with a blood thirsty look on his face.

"William!"

"This is how it ends."

"What ends?"

"You are about to have an accident while I am the grieving husband." He said, yanking me to a hilltop looking over a rocky bottom. I screamed as he pulled over to the very edge.

"You…don't have to do this!"

He loosened his grip thinking.

"Your right, what am I doing?"

I sighed looking down.

He stepped back letting me turn.

"What kind of husband would I be if I just threw you off when pushing is so much easier?" He said, smiling as he pushed me. I screamed clawing for a hold on something that was not there. He watched me fall over the side stepping to the edge seeing me go down screaming. I managed to grab a rock hidden from his view. My head bled as I hit a few rocks going down. I tried to heave myself up, but I was to weak. I looked below seeing one rock that would certainly would impale me if I fell.

"Holmes, were are you?" I said, feeling dizzy. I looked up as my hands were slipping.

A long thick rope flew down past me as I looked at it. Shaking I grabbed it trying to hold on as Holmes pulled it up. He got me up almost to the top when he leaned down grabbing my wrist pulling me up. I laid beside him breathing in and out fast. He moved leaning over me touching my head looking at the gash. I reached up letting him pull me up against him in a hug.

He took me to the train station and we started a journey to Sussex. I said nothing as I sat in our compartment on a seat by the window. Holmes sat beside me looking at the evening paper.

"Your demise will be in the paper soon and then it will go on to say vanished without a trace. I dare say he will set his sights on someone else after a month."

I closed my eyes hearing him. He looked at me seeing I had tears going down my cheeks.

"Come Russell, you can't let this beat you. Love can make us blind the next time this happens you will know better."

"Stop it!" I cried, holding my head crying.

He watched me move to lie on the seat across from him hiding my face as I cried. He watched me curl into a ball shaking.

A whistle blew as he opened his eyes seeing familiar landscape outside. Looking at his watch he saw it was eight in the morning. He stood stretching looking at me asleep on the seat with my back to him.

"Russell, it's time to get up." He said, shaking my arm. I moved uncurling myself then I stilled. He shook my arm again watching me move lifting my head looking at him. "The train will be stopping soon."

I slowly sat up winching as my head hurt. We got off the train and then a cab took us to the cottage. Mrs. Hudson helped us in asking if I was hungry. I ignored her going up the stairs to a room. Holmes watched me go then he talked to her.

I cried in the bed in the spared room hearing a knock. The door came open as Holmes walked in coming over to the bed looking at me.

"I..want to be…alone." I said

"Yes, I understand. Watson is arriving and we are having dinner soon."

"I am not hungry." I said, sniffing.

"Russell, stop this foolishness! You lived unlike his other wives."

I sat up glaring at him.

"Yes, I lived and now I know that the man I loved didn't love me!" I said, crying more.

"If you had listened to me…."

"Get out!" I screamed "Leave me alone!"

He watched me lie back in bed sobbing with my back to him. He walked out shutting the door hearing me cry louder. Watson opened my door that night holding a plate. He saw me lying in the dimly lit room sleeping in bed. He placed the plate down on the bedside table then turned on the lamp on looking at me. As he sat down I moved my head to the side taking a deep breath.

His hand touched mine making me move. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Holmes told me about your head." He said, looking at the bandage on my head.

"I am a fool." I said

"No, you are not. It's hard to think of someone you love as a terrible person. I had something like that happen to me once many years ago."

I sighed looking to the side.

"My world has crashed down." I said, putting my hand to my face as I cried. Watson pulled me against him holding me.

He came down carrying down the plate. Holmes came out of the lab looking at the full plate.

"She didn't eat?"

"No." Watson said, going past.

The next day Watson came into my room seeing me standing in my rumpled dress looking out the window. He walked over looking out beside me seeing Holmes walking along the cliff alone.

"Want to walk?" He asked

I shook my head.

"Might do you some good." He said

"No." I said

Watson watched me go back to the bed lying down. He walked over sitting down rubbing my arm.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"No." He repeated, looking to the window.

I took his hand grasping it looking at his fingers.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head as I lifted his hand touching his fingers. A knock at the door made us look seeing the door open and Holmes came in. I moved to my side not facing him as Watson stood walking over.

"What is it?" Watson asked

Holmes gave him a paper. Watson looked at it as Holmes looked over at me.

"He knows?" Watson said

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"She needs to divorce him and we need to have her questioned in the trial."

"She'll never do that."

"She has to."

Holmes dragged me to London a month later to the criminal court to be questioned. I stood alone looking at William and all the other people sitting around the room. Visibly I shook as I recalled the day he tried to kill me. When they finished with me I stepped down collapsing on the floor. Outside the press were ready to pounce. Holmes held me with Watson walking down the stairs to a black cab. We went to Watson's home.

"He will be hanged and then you can begin again." Holmes said

"If I was as cold as you are Holmes then there would be no limit of my destructive nature." I said, walking out of the sitting room. Watson watched me leave as Holmes walked out following me to the back garden. I walked over to a bush hearing him walk over.

"I am sorry you think me cold." He said

"I wish I could be as angelic as you are Holmes." I said, facing him.

"Are you calling me an angel?"

"You must be since others do wrong and you do everything right."

"Faults are something we all have. I have never been known to be an angel."

I looked down as he came closer touching my arms.

"Russell, I know you are hurt and angry and if you want to take it out on me then do so."

"I feel so alone." I said

He pulled me to him.

"This will pass."

I smoothed my cheek against his coat. I lifted my head looking at him as he kissed me. Closing my eyes I let myself join in. He moved back looking at me as I looked at him.

A month later Holmes entered my home. He heard nothing but silence which put him on alert.

"Russell?" He called, walking carefully looking around. He looked into the sitting room seeing me in a chair limp with my head hanging down to my chest. "Russ?"

He walked in looking at me leaning over me. I sprang into action pouncing him to the ground laughing then I kissed him. He kissed me pulling me closer. I moved back looking down at him.

"May I ask why you chose to greet me like that?" He asked

"I am so sick of greeting you at the door." I said "Besides I thought you would like this better."

"I am not denying this is a creative idea." He said

"What brings you to my door?"

"I was wanting to ask you if you would accompany Watson and I on a case in Essex."

I sat up thinking about it.

"I don't know."

"Russell, can we not stand and think about this?"

I smiled leaning over him again.

"I like you like this."

He groaned as I leaned down kissing him. His groan turned into a moan as I kissed him deeply. We moved back as I looked at his lips.

"What is your answer?" He asked

"I think I can."

"Good, now can we get up?"

I shook my head silently. I sighed laying his head back looking at the ceiling. I leaned down kissing his cheek then his neck. He closed his eyes moving his head to the side.

"Holmes?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to marry you."

He opened his eyes closing them again.

"All right." He said

I got up pulling him up running to the door. We married then got on a train with Watson. Holmes sat smoking as Watson and I talked across from him. We got to Essex late. Holmes got us rooms at a local inn. He sat on the bed undoing his boots as I walked over lifting his head kissing him. He kissed me feeling me push him back on the bed. He broke the kiss looking at me.

"Russell, I need to dress for bed."

"I will undress you."

"No thank you." He said, sitting up. I sighed looking at his back. He got off his shoes lowering his head as he yawned. I moved up behind him rubbing his neck. He sighed letting me continue. I lowered my head kissing his neck.

"Russell, this will be a dangerous case."

"Mmm."

He moved to face me touching my hands.

"If anything happens I want you to stay near Watson."

"What is going to happen?" I asked, smiling.

"Just do as I say." He said, looking at me.

The next day we went to a house by itself along a muddy road. Watson smiled at me taking my hand as we walked behind Holmes.

"Holmes who lives here?" I asked

"No one now. It was owned by a man who died recently. His family asked me to look into some strange happenings here."

I looked at him confused then I looked at Uncle John who shrugged his shoulders walking on. Holmes went up the path to the front door. I looked up stopping seeing a figure up at the window looking down at me. I couldn't move as the eyes looked into my soul. Watson turned looking back at me.

"Mary?"

Holmes turned looking back as Watson walked over. He touched my arm looking at me with curiosity.

"Mary, are you all right?"

Holmes stepped off the steps as Watson rubbed my arm. I blinked wavering some looking at him.

"What?" I asked

Watson observed me with his doctor eyes then he looked back at Holmes.

"Mary, are you all right?" He asked

"Yes." I said, walking by him to meet up with Holmes. He watched me go still observing me. Holmes unlocked the door opening it slowly stepping inside. The air was stale and musty. I recognized the smell of a pipe thinking that was strange. Watson walked to the right looking inside the kitchen as Holmes walked around going to the library. I went up the stairs slowly hearing them creak. Holmes walked out seeing me almost to the top. He came up as I ventured down the hallway to the first door I saw. I opened the door feeling a rush of air hit me. Holmes saw my coat move back then go back to normal.

"Holmes, did you see that?" I asked

"Perhaps a window is open." He said, looking inside.

I made a sound walking in looking at a sturdy bed on the left stripped down to the mattress. Holmes went on down the hallway as I walked over to the window. Watson came up seeing Holmes opening each door in the hallway looking in.

"Anything?" He asked

"No."

"Watson, go down the other hallway and check those rooms."

"Right." Watson said, turning to walk down the hallway.

I looked outside seeing the garden to the left. The door behind me slowly shut making me jump. I walked over to the door trying to open it.

"Holmes?" I called "Holmes, the door won't open."

The floor creaked behind me and I froze hearing wheezing breathing near my ear. I shook not want to turn. Swallowing, I slowly turned face to face with a ghoulish figure. The eyes were sunken in and the skin was peeling off its body. I hit the door gasping watching it raise a rotting hand to my face. I closed my eyes trying to tell myself it was not there. Opening my eyes I looked not seeing it. Sighing I turned trying to open the door which would not budge. A loud unnerving wail and the creaking of the floor caused me to shake more. I backed up looking around feeling this was not over yet. I turned around looking at the ceiling when I turned and there the figure stood again. I screamed backing up to the window. I hid my face in my hands as the door opened. Holmes walked in seeing me standing on my own.

"Russell?" He called

I lifted my face seeing him. He watched me sigh with relief then run over hugging him.

"Thank goodness you came." I said

He hugged me back confused. I explained to him what happened and he said I was just tired and hallucinating. I walked off mad leaving him and Watson to go outside to the garden I saw. I walked among the flowered bushes. My mind wandered as I walked stretching a hand to glide my fingers over the flowers. I smiled feeling dreamy.

Holmes and Watson came out talking when they stopped watching me walk around.

"Holmes, have you noticed since we came here how Mary is acting?" He asked, as they watched me.

"Yes, I have." Holmes said, walking over to me. I turned at the end of the path as Holmes reached me putting his arms on mine shaking me. "Russell!"

I blinked shaking my head to take away the cloud inside it when I noticed where I was.

"Holmes, what's happening to me?"

He said nothing as he pulled me with him to the road. He pulled me into our room at the Inn shutting the door looking at me. I backed up as he came over touching my cheek with his hand looking deeply into my eyes.

"I want you to stay here."

"Holmes, I am fine."

"I don't know what is happening to you, but it seems the house is affecting you."

"Holmes, be serious." I said, laughing.

"I am being serious." He said "Until I understand what is going on I want you to stay here."

I sighed slowly nodding. He patted my face then walked to the bathroom. I slept in bed later late at night as Holmes dressed going to the door. He went out quietly and I sat up hearing the door close.

Watson and he went back to the house not seeing a thing out of place. The both sat in chairs in the sitting room listening in silence.

"Holmes, listen." Watson said, whispering.

Holmes sat up hearing someone climbing the steps outside. The door opened and they saw a figure of someone. Watson stood swallowing as Holmes stood. I slowly walked in.

"Russell?" He said, turning on his torch walking over shining it in my face.

"Holmes, her face is strange." Watson said

They both noticed my blank expression with empty eyes. Holmes gave Watson the light as he waved his hand around my face.

"She's in a…trance." Watson said

"Yes." He said "There is one way to stop this."

He loudly clapped his hands in front of me calling my name loudly. I blinked fluttering my eye lids before falling back in Watson's arms. He dropped the torch kneeling down on the floor cradling me against him. My head went back as Holmes knelt down lifting it up.

"Do you hear me?" Holmes asked

"Holmes, gently."

Holmes watched Watson call my name touching my cheek as I laid my head against his chest. I opened my eyes feeling them roll back under my eyelids a few times. Holmes stood looking down at me then he went and disappeared coming back with a cup of water throwing it against me. I coughed looking down at myself then I looked at him glaring.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

He sighed looking at me as I wiped my face off with my hand. Watson helped me to stand only to catch me as I fell against him.

"All right?" He asked

"Yes, I just felt dizzy for a moment." I said

"Russell, this place is dangerous for you." He said

I looked at him confused then I looked around for the first time realizing I was not at the Inn.

"I was…sleeping in bed. How did I get here?"

"That's what we want to know." Watson said

Holmes quietly looked at me thinking. The lights came on catching us by surprise.

"Holmes, how is this happening?" Watson asked

Holmes walked over to the front door as it slammed shut. He tried to open it seeing it was locked from the outside.

"The door is stuck." He said

Watson let me go to help Holmes. I looked up hearing someone laughing upstairs. Every door shut in the house making me jump. I looked over at Watson and Holmes trying to get the door then I looked up seeing the figure atop the stairs looking down at me. I blinked feeling weak and numb. Watson sighed giving up looking back not seeing me.

"Holmes, where is Mary?"

Holmes looked around then he looked up the stairs.

"Watson!" He said, running to the stairs going up them. He ran to the room I was at earlier seeing me in the room opening the window. The door shut before they could enter.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted, pounding on the door.

"Mary!" Watson shouted

A scream made their blood turn cold as the gas lights flickered dying out. The doors creaked open slowly except the one I was in.

"Watson stay here!"

Holmes went down the hall to the stairs. Watson watched him go praying that nothing happened to me. Holmes ran out the front door holding the torch moving down the steps to the left side of the house. He looked up at the open window then down at the ground. He saw a woman lying on her side and he closed his eyes opening them not seeing anything.

Watson watched the door slowly open. He saw nothing but darkness until his eyes adjusted and he saw me lying on the floor. He walked in kneeling down then he looked around seeing a candle stick in a holder on the floor. He lit it laying it near me.

"Mary." He said, lifting me up against him. His hands went to my cheek feeling it was cold to the touch. Holmes ran in seeing Watson holding me.

"She's cold." He said

Holmes walked over lowering the torch taking me from Watson. He put his cheek against mine holding me tightly against him. I moaned weakly making them move back looking at me.

Holmes smoothed my hair watching me open my eyes looking at him then close them resting my head back against his chest.

I woke up hours later in the bed at the Inn. The door opened as Holmes came in seeing me sit up looking at him.

He walked around sitting on the bed looking at me. I looked at him in silence watching him sigh shaking his head.

"Russell, you are an impossible thing."

"I should be saying that about you."

He reached over touching my head and cheek.

"You're still cold."

I searched his eyes as he dropped his hand taking mine in my lap.

"I got tickets for you to leave and go back to London." He said

"You need me." I said

"That is true, but not here." He said

"You are afraid for me?"

"Yes." He said

He leaned over kissing me. I put my hands on his face feeling him move back. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I will not be here for more than a few days. I still have a case."

"You never told me what it was." I said

"Somewhere in that house is an important item that people have been looking for. I was employed to find it and investigate the entire situation."

"What is it?"

"A letter."

The time to catch the train arrived and I was taken to the station by Holmes. He led me to the train pulling me to him for a kiss. I was to caught up in him to hear the conductor say all aboard. Holmes ended the kiss looking over at the train. He pulled me to it and watched me get on board. I sat in a seat watching Holmes as the train started to move.

It felt wonderful to come back to London. I tried to let go of the house, but something tried pulling me back. Holmes came back after a week coming in not seeing me. He went up to my bedroom opening the door seeing me standing by the window looking out.

"Hello Russell." He said, leaning over kissing me. I turned putting my hands on his neck squeezing. He tried to pull me off him, but I managed to throw him down onto the bed straddling him tightening my grip. Holmes pulled at my hands choking as I stared at him with dark eyes.

"Russell!" He cried, choking. "Stop!"

He felt my grip loosen as I fell against him. He coughed breathing in and out moving rolling me off. I laid beside him as he turned looking at me knowing with dread this was not over.

Watson dabbed my head later as I moved around in bed feverish and shaking. Holmes stood looking at me as he thought about solutions.

"Holmes, there is no other solution." Watson said

"No."

"She will get worse."

"I will not allow her to go back." He said

"Holmes, if you love her then let her go." Watson said, standing looking at him

Holmes looked at me then at Watson. He walked out closing the door. Watson sighed sitting down again dabbing my head. Three days later and I was much worse. Holmes carried me on a train with Watson. I laid against Holmes looking at the landscape going past.

We arrived in the evening as Holmes carried me to the house as Watson followed. I slowly opened my eyes looking at the house then I closed them. Holmes gave me to Watson then he unlocked the door allowing us in. Watson lowered me gently on the bed in the bedroom they found me in that night. I slowly moved feeling stronger. Holmes watched me get up standing.

"Holmes, she's getting her strength back." Watson said

Holmes nodded watching me slowly walk to the window's looking out. I opened the windows standing still. The sound of heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. Watson pulled Holmes against the wall. A figure in black entered slowly coming over to me. Holmes made a move but Watson held him back watching. The figure stopped in the middle of the room. Then turned towards Holmes and Watson.

They slowly slid down the wall hitting the floor dropping their heads to their chest. The figure then turned to me walking over.

"Holmes?" I said, patting his cheek. "Holmes!"

"Hmm?" He moaned, moving his head opening his eyes seeing me. It was day time and the sun came through the room. I smiled at him causing him to sit up looking at me.

"Russell?"

"I think we should go home." I said

He watched me slide over to Watson waking him up. We walked back to the village and along the way Holmes looked at me.

"What happened to you?"

I looked at him then at the road.

"I don't know, one moment I was over by the window and the next I was waking up on the bed."

He looked at me curiously then walked in silence. We went back to London entering my house. Holmes yawned walking into the sitting room collapsing in a chair closing his eyes. I walked over sitting over his lap touching his hair.

"Tired?" I asked

"Yes." He said

I leaned over kissing him feeling him stop kissing me laying his head to the side snoring. I sighed looking at him slowly smiling.

"You are the impossible thing Holmes."


End file.
